Porcelain
by Cherryflavoredsand
Summary: Sakura goes to high school a new person. But how Long can she hold up this porcelain facade?Especially when a certain redhead is slowly tearing it down.GaaraxSakura Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

This story is based off of my High school life and includes what I wish it was. I got this Idea from my nickname at school, (one group calls me Sakura, the other Gaara) This Is a GaaxSaku fic and my second attempt at a story so don't be too harsh!

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Be-

'O My effin God! Can't this day just never come?!' thought Sakura as she climbed out of the warmth of her loft.

After what had seemed like eternity, she finally made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower as hot as it could go. Paying no heed as the scalding droplets cascaded onto her body like an unwritten ballet.

After about 30 minutes, Sakura stepped out onto the cold linoleum of the bathroom floor. The scent of apples and spice lingered as Sakura, wrapped in a haze of warmth, wiped the steam off of the medicine cabinet's mirror.

A look of discontentment slowly plastered itself onto the face of the girl in the mirror.

All in all, she was beautiful. Her waist-length hair was naturally a soft almost indescribable shade of pink. The damp locks, though wildly arrayed, framed her small oval face, which was even more beautiful on its own. Wide viridian eyes stared back at her complexion. Ugly. That's the only way Sakura saw herself.

'It's time' thought the pinkette as she reached for a small box containing all of the things needed to destroy the old her.

After an hour of teasing, cutting, dying, and plucking, a totally transformed Sakura smiled to herself finally content with how she looked.

Sakura's once rosy hair was now onyx with only stripes of pink incorporated into her now layered, shoulder length hair.

A burst of eccentricity suddenly burst through Sakura as she walked into her maroon and white room.

Sakura began to search through her closet for something she had hidden away because she never had "the look" to wear it…or so she thought. Finally, Sakura's hand brushed against the smooth yet rough texture of her forbidden outfit.

With one final glance in the mirror, she grabbed her messenger bag and keys. Today was the day; she was going to drive IT, the name she had given her father's Harley. It was the only thing he ever left to show he cared at all.

As she revved up the engine, a look of determination settled across her face. All thoughts of her father aside, she slipped on her helmet, the insignia 'Haruno' in rhinestones glittered on the back as she sped away to her new beginning….

Konoha High.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So, waddya think? Love? Flames? Comments?

I need more couples to add into this story so send in your vote and you'll get a giant magical cookie from Gaara!...If he hasn't eaten them all!!!Gaara whips crumbs off of face and turns chibi (awwww)

I will try to make the next chapter longer, but if I should discontinue his story, let me know!Thanx!


	2. Shattered interior smooth exterior

Hey Guys! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but I lost all of my notes(3 PAGES worth!! ( )My story is kinda at a halt. But Here's a filler of what I can remember.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I don't own it….that hurt so much to say…!

oxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finally, Sakura reached the school; it was a sort of hazel and Kelly green that somehow coordinated well together.

To her chagrin, Sakura was late meaning that her appearance would not go unnoticed. She suddenly began to get nervous at the thought of walking into a classroom full of people staring at her and criticizing her every move.

Sakura began to rethink the choice of clothing she had picked.

She started to do a mental check of what she was wearing.

'Hm… Black boot-cut jeans that hugged tightly to her small-but-not-skinny form, a grey happy bunny t-shirt that says 'Teachers are great, whatever, can I get an A?' in red letters, and a form-fitted leather jacket (You know, the ones spy chicks like Charlie's Angels wear.).'

"Well, can't go back now."

Sakura exited the front office and glanced at her schedule (Remember, she's late, no one else is in the halls)It read:

Homeroom: Mrs. Tsunade

1st Period: Intro to Technology- Mr. Kabuto

2nd Period: English Honors- Mr. Kakashi

3rd Period: Digital Design- Ms. Anko

4th Period: Algebra 1- Mr. Jiraiya

5th Period: French- Ms. Shizune

6th Period: Biology Honors- Mr. Orochimaru

7th Period: World History Honors- Mrs. Tsunade

'Great, All these AP classes have already labeled me a nerd. Maybe I could Just…'

Sakura was broken out of her thoughts by a feminine shriek coming from just ahead of her. She made out the shape of a guy wearing a chicken hat pressing a very scared, almost child-like girl against a row of lockers.

Before she could even realize it, she had approached the scene and grabbed the boy by the collar……..

oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ok, ok, I'm sorry for the cliffie, but I PROMISE the next chapter will be very long! I PROMISE to all of my readers. If I don't well let's not go there ok? Hehe

Anyway, Reviewing is not necessary for this chapter, it was kind of a filler. I will probably post sometime this week.

Ja ne Crimson


	3. help?

I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while you guys! I've had some family issues ensuing upon my writing.

Anyway, this long chapter will, I REPEAT WILL be broken up, just for the time change, but it will still be my promise kept, ok? OK!

Disclaimer:

author looks at Naruto and crew Do I have to?

Everyone: YES!!!

Me: Fine,fine, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!Balls up and cries

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The adrenaline pumped through Sakura as she pulled the guy, face leveled with her (Him being a good foot taller than her) and spoke,

"It's people like you that really bug me, always messing with someone who is vulnerable, thinking that they are the brave ones, that _they_ are proving they're worth, but all they are proving is that they are too cowardly to stand up to someone whose actually a threat."

At this point Sakura leaned in very closely to the guy's face, and glared at him with such intensity that she could freeze hell over twice.

As she prepared to say something else, she felt a small hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned to find herself face to face with a pair of shy opal eyes.

Sakura, in her moment of anger, had totally forgotten about the small girl pressed against the lockers. The opal-eyed girl spoke,

"Th-thank you f-for helping, m-me, I-I'm Hin-nata Hyuuga. W-why did y-you do th-that?"

'Why _did _I do that? I mean, what possessed me?' thought Sakura' Oops, I better reply'

"I did it because you remind me of someone I once knew…"

Hinata's eyes widened and she moved as if she was a bout to say something, but instead, Sakura felt herself being rammed into the row of lockers beside her.

'Aw crap! I forgot about him!'

Said guy cocked his hand as if to land a punch on Sakura's delicate face.

She closed her eyes and waited for impact, but it never came.

Sakura opened her eyes only to see white.

Confused, she reached out only to have a hand firmly grasp her wrist, fearing that it was her attacker, she tried to scream, but to no avail.

Sakura figured if she was going to fight she'd have to make an analysis of her opponent. She had only remembered his chicken shaped hair.

Opening her eyes once more, she expected to see white again, but instead found herself drowning in a pair of sea foam eyes. The pinkette attempted to step back only to find herself in between a wall of lockers.

Sakura began to speak only to be interrupted by a deep monotone voice,

"What were you thinking?"

"I-I..Uh..Well"

Hinata's soft voice interrupted Sakura's mumbles,"She was helping me, S-Sasuke was at it a-again…"

The red head closed his eyes for a second and finally turned around to an unconscious heap on the floor, or now known as Sasuke, and picked him up only to open a trash can lid and toss him into the pile of rotting garbage.

Casually, as if it never happened, the scarlet haired angel strolled back to the two girls and, looking at Sakura, spoke one word or rather name,

"Gaara."

'Gaara, hmmm, he's interesting…' Realization finally hit that he was waiting for her name.

"Oh! Hehe, my name, yea, it's Haruno Sakura."

Said girl began to blush under Gaara's scrutinizing gaze.

" Your name means cherry blossom, fitting." As he said this, he picked up a strand her her hair. (The pink part)"See you around. Ja ne."

Hinata turned to Sakura after a while and they headed off to second period.

All the while, Sakura's thoughts wandered off to Gaara.

'I wonder if I get to see him anymore today…'

The two girls arrived at their homeroom and Sakura gave the sensei her late pass.

While entering, no one took that much notice in Sakura, to her happiness, and she began to scan the room for a seat.

Hinata waved her over and she sat down in a group of new faces…all except one, 'Gaara'

"Hey guys, Hinata, Gaara!"

"Hey Sakura."

Suddenly, the whole class became silent and to her chagrin, turned toward the said pinkette.

A voice spoke over the crowd," WoW! That's the most I've **ever** heard you say Gaara!"

The only reply was a 'Hn'.

"Naruto you baka! THIS is the reason he never speaks, you always have something stupid to say!" yelled another blonde, but she had it in a long braid trailing all the way down to her mid-thigh.

Hinata then took the liberty of introducing everybody,

The loud male blonde, was Naruto.

The other loud Blonde was Ino.

Then there was Tenten, who had her hair in two buns and was being annoyed by a guy similar to Hinata in features, but had long, long hair-especially for a guy. His name was Neji.

There was a sleeping pineapple on the desk behind Neji, and that was told to be Shikamaru.

After introductions, Sakura laid low in the midst of their playing/arguing to make some observations. They were a family. All of them, whether they knew it or not, had formed a bond, then they asked her to become a part of that…they were different.

It didn't seem right, something seemed off. It seemed as if….it wasn't real…

xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok, I'm updating later tonight, By the way Gaara is NOT insomniatic. Anyway, her's your piece of the long chapter I have conducted. Like I said, I will be posting another chappie tonight! Okay! Bye please read and review!

Sayonnara!

Crimson


	4. IMPORTANT!

To all ma readers:

I'm sorry about the delay in chapter uploads, my Account is being stupid and it wont let me upload any chappies, I'm on my school computer right now, so I'm sorry.

I HAVE typed up all of the coming chapters, I just need to upload. I'll write soon!

Sayonnara!

Crimson


End file.
